A DAY WITHOUT THY RAMEN
by Fenix1o
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,The Ramen King, What if his Precious Item was to be taken away? ONE-SHOT! Rated T for mention of achoholic beverages.


A DAY WITHOUT THY RAMEN.

Bad, No terrible, horrifying! That was the only way Naruto could describe today. If you knew Naruto and If you knew what has to happen today, you would feel sympathy, then you would like laughing at him. The reason he is so glum is because...

He made a bet...

With Tsunade...

And lost...

Here is what happened.

**FLASHBACK!**

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha to get to his favorite place in the whole world... ICHIRAKU'S. He kept running until he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Tsunade standing there.

"Oh Hey Baa-Chan!" Naruto said and started running to Ichiraku's until a something grabbed his collar and held him in place.

"Where are you going Gaki?" Tsunade asked, anger clearly in her voice

"Oh! I'm going to Ichiraku's to eat Ramen!" Naruto said trying to run again but was still being held in place.

"Ugh, why are you such a ramen freak?" Tsunade said Disgust clearly in her voice.

"hey your no better, i see you pounding bottles of sake like it comes out of the ground! Heck, I'm starting to think that it does!" Naruto said shivering at the sight of sake popping out wherever he stepped.

"Pff, I can easily quit whenever i want!" Tsunade said.

A mischievous grin appeared on Naruto's face as he said the most shocking thing to hear come out of his mouth. "Wanna make a bet on that?"

"Sure Gaki!" was the simple reply that came out of her mouth.

"ok then, i bet you can't last 1 whole hour without drinking sake while doing paper work." Naruto said

"ok then but i also want to make some more challenges!" Tsunade said.

"Fine but I'm pretty sure it won't help you" Naruto replied back, he was kind of afraid what Tsunade has in store for him.

"You and me have to be in a disclosed room with only these things, my desk, a chair for you to sit on, and a table with a bottle of sake and bowls of ramen, so that if you forfeit the bet you can take those." She said a smirk on her face.

"Ok ok what are the consequences?" Naruto asked, Kind of afraid of what she'll say.

"If you lose the bet then you have to give up ramen for a full day! And if i lose... I'll give up sake for a month." Tsunade said, but Naruto could barely hear past the risk of losing ramen for a day.

"so is it a Bet?" Tsunade asked

"you better believe it!" Naruto answered.

Tsunade then grinned a grin that beat the joker's grin.

"good cause it starts NOW!" She grabbed him and ran to her office

Once they arrived he was shocked that the room was already ready and since that was the case they began right away. The first 30 minutes was actually going great but then at that moment Naruto realized he hadn't ate all day!

"oh geez" Naruto whimpered as the smell of the ramen got to his nose.

Naruto thought he could handle it but then that's when he realized that ramen was no other then ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN! He couldn't take it anymore and pounced onto the bowl and slurped up its noodly goodness.

He was enjoying the meal when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and remembered what he was doing here in the first place.

Tsunade grinned and said the words he never wanted to hear in this situation, "I WIN"

**FLASHBACK END**

After dragging himself around Konoha he Grinned as he noticed the day was almost over! He ran to his apartment and went to sleep happy that the next day was so close!

THE NEXT DAY!

Naruto jumped out of bed, got on some clothes, and ran to ICHIRAKU'S

But when he got there his heart skipped a beat. He fell on his knees and cried out to the heavens, ""

During his cry, it started raining just over his head. Sakura walked up to him and saw this so she asked "What's your problem?" The only response she got from him was a shake from his head and a finger pointed to a sign on Ichiraku's. She looked at the sign and had to resist the urge to hug him. On the sign it said:

**CLOSED FOR VACATION SEE YOU IN THREE MONTHS!**

THE END!


End file.
